


First time daddy

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sykkuno is getting bullied, so Corpse offers to be his daddy.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101
Collections: anonymous





	First time daddy

“Oh look! It’s the little asian boy that wears diapers and sucks on paci’s!” everyone yelled and teased sykkuno.

Why do people always do this shit to him. I swear people are such fucking asshole’s and they all deserve to choke.

“S-s-stop i-it~*sniffle* p-please *sniffle*” sykkuno begged while crying.

He was hugging his gotoon mark stuffie and the group of teasing teenagers walked over to him and snatched the doll from his hands.

“And you play with dolls? Bwhhahahah!!!! Such a loser!!” they laughed and pushed him to the floor.

The bell rang for class and everyone made their way to their classes. But not sykkuno. He sat there and cried while clutching his mark doll in his hands and rocking back and forth. I wasn’t gonna sit back anymore, i knew i should have done something when the bully’s were picking on him but hey, later is better than never. I walked out from behind the corner and to the middle of the hallway where sykkuno was there, still crying. 

“Hey.” my voice was very deep so that explained why he immediately scooched back and brought his knees to his chest.

“P-p-please~ d-don’t hu-hurt me~” he begged.

“Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you. I know i may sound scary but i swear i’m not gonna hurt you.” i said, trying to calm the scared boy.

“W-why is yo-your voice so deep?~” he asked, sounding scared but not as scared as before.

“It’s a condition called gerd. I was born with it.” i briefly explained.

“O-oh, okay. I-i’m okay, you don’t have to stay with me if you don’t want to.” sykkuno said.

“It’s okay little one, i’ll stay with you if you want. As a matter of fact, i’ll stay with you forever if you want?” i said.

“Really?!~” his eyes lit up almost like a cute anime character.

“Sure, i mean i’ve never really taken care of someone that way but i’m willing to try for you.” i said and gave a small smile to the smaller boy.

“T-thank you~ it’s the nicest thing someone’s ever done for me.” he thanked.

“Can i have a hug~” he asked hopefully.

“Sure little one, come here~” i said with my arms open.

He got up from the floor quickly and ran into my arms.

“I promise i’ll protect you from now on little one~”

He giggled slightly and hugged me tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
